


Life and Love Go On…

by InnerSpectrum



Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fashion & Couture, February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: After a tragedy an announcement is made...
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138172
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71
Collections: February 2021 Johnlock prompt challenge from ohlooktheresabee





	Life and Love Go On…

**Author's Note:**

> February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge from ohlooktheresabee. Prompt: Fashion

**LONDON TIMES ANNOUCEMENTS - Weddings & Engagements**

_Life and Love after Death_

Thirteen days ago, was the burial of John Henry Watson, father of Dr. John Watson. The two had been estranged for decades only having mended the riffs between them in the last few years. John Henry Watson is survived by his children, Harriet Elaine Watson and John Hamish Watson. As son and daughter were also reunited after years of animosities, the loss was devastating to the younger Watsons. Still, in a move understandable to all who know John Watson, the younger, it was decided to not postpone the reason for today’s announcement: his wedding.

In a private ceremony limited to the closest of family and friends, those two longtime colleagues, partners-in-crime (solving) and partners-in-life duo of William Sherlock Scott Holmes and Dr. John Hamish Watson became, by law, what they’ve always been by heart since we’ve known of them – one.

As attendees exited the highly secured wedding and reception venue, there were few dry eyes to be found in what was described as “a very moving and heartfelt” ceremony by several.

Speculation on what John and the always well-heeled Sherlock Holmes would don for their wedding ran rampant. No one knew who had the honors of dressing the pair until a certain couture designer hit the papers days ago looking exceedingly petty as they ranted at the sudden decision in a change of wardrobe by the grooms. In a tribute to his father, and reconnection with his Scottish heritage, at Watson's behest, the wedding party of four donned traditional kilts for the ceremony.

John and Sherlock wore the blue plaid of Clan Watson. While best men Inspector Gregory Lestrade of the Met and the rarely seen Mycroft Holmes, a minor office holder in London’s Department of Transport, wore coordinating solid blue kilts. All wore black brogues and pale hose with flashes that matched the respective kilts. White dress shirts with ties that also matched the wearer’s plaid was worn under mid-heather grey Bonnie Prince Charlie jackets and matching waistcoats. A white rabbit fur sporran, with tassels and a Celtic scroll design on the closure, hung from their waists and finally a ceremonial _sgian-dubh_ with ornate, metalwork on sheath and handle with a sapphire quartz that decorated the pommel was tucked into the side of each man’s hose. As the grooms, the newly minted Watson-Holmes, also wore matching plaids that were secured to the shoulder by an ornate brooch with the Watson family crest and the clan motto of _Inspirata Floruit_ [Flourishing Unexpectedly], that completed their kit. And for those interested in such, according to rumors, yes, the kilts were worn in the traditional fashion. Oh, lucky sporrans!

The ruffled feathers with the offended fashion designer were somewhat mollified when photos of the happy couple wearing the original suits, while lustily snogging on the mobile stairs of their private jet at Heathrow as they sneaked off for their “sex holiday,” were leaked.

Unfortunately, while no photos of the four handsome men in their Scottish wedding finery have yet to be released to the public, footage of the ever-gorgeous Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade sporting what appears to be an engagement ring at a recent press conference is making the rounds. Might we expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?

Life and love go on…

~~ Kitty Riley


End file.
